A Ultima Chance
by Lellys Cullen
Summary: Tiago esta tendo a sua ultima chance em conquistar Lily através de uma musica será que ele consegue? Completa!Sumario pessimo fic Legal !


**Nota: Nessa fic os personagens terão seus apelidos em inglês, porém alguns nomes continuarão em português!**

**Para quem não sabe os apelidos em inglês:**

**Moony **_Aluado _

**Padfoot **_Almofadinhas_

**Wormtail **_Rabicho_

**Prongs **_Pontas_

**Remus **_Remo _

**_Boa Leitura e Espero que Gostem!_**

**Ultima Chance**

Tiago se permitiu cair na cama, estava cansado. Cansado de tudo, de seus amigos não acreditarem em sua paixão tão bonita por uma garota ruiva, mais estava mais cansado e mais decepcionado por um motivo maior que desencadeava todos os outros motivos: **_Ela não confiava no sentimento dele por ela!_** Ela se negava veementemente de que Tiago a amava. Tudo por uma atitude inconseqüente e idiota em seu 3° ano.

Será que ela não poderia ver que ele havia mudado de atitudes e de pensamento? E tudo isso só por ela? Só apenas para receber um sorriso e um carinho da parte dela! Será que ela não vê o obvio? Que eu gosto tanto dela!

Ela simplesmente pegou um caderno e uma pena que estava em seu criado mudo e foi escrevendo as coisas que lhe veio na mente, que sai diretamente de seu coração. Era o único jeito dele não chorar. Não chorar por ser tão desprezado e dado como algo sem sentimentos verdadeiros para/com uma garota.

**Eu não quero outro rosto bonito**

**Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar**

**Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor**

**Eu quero você e sua alma bonita**

Enquanto escrevia Tiago deixou um sorriso passar em seu rosto,um sorriso desiludido, e vazio. Ela não acreditava nele. Seus amigos não acreditavam nele. As vezes ele achava que as pessoas acreditavam mas no segundo seguinte mudava de idéia quando alguém o convidava para sair para ver se ele realmente não iria querer outra garota. E sua carência era tão grande que ele cedia, e então se deparou com uma sena em sua mente que nunca irá sair de lá. Sua ruiva não acredita nele.

**_Flashback:_**

-É assim que você gosta de mim? – perguntou Lílian berrando com Tiago em uma sala trancada e oculta para que ninguém os ouvissem. – Perseguindo a minha amiga?

-Lílian... eu...

-Lílian? Evans, Potter e eu o que? Qual vai ser a desculpa dessa vez? A já sei deixa eu tentar adivinhar! Ela estava dando em cima de você?

-É, bem como você adivinhou? – perguntou Tiago realmente confuso.

-Pára de ser cínico! Ela jamais faria isso! E mesmo que fizesse você iria correndo atrás dela? – Lílian urrou cheia de ódio. – Quer saber? Eu nem sei porque eu estou discutindo com você! Você não me deve satisfações... – Lílian ia saindo pela porta mais Tiago a segurou pelo pulso.

-Evans deixa eu te explicar!... – pediu Tiago.

-Você me dá nojo! – disse Lílian se soltando de Tiago indo embora.

_**End Flashback**_

O pior, o que Tiago não se conformava era dela ter acreditado na amiga falsa e não nele! Ele disse a verdade! Apesar que de uma coisa ela tinha razão, ele correria atrás da amiga dela, mas não mais... Não depois de ter conhecido a Lílian realmente.

**Você é a única que eu quero perseguir**

**Você é a única que eu quero abraçar**

**Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado**

**Eu quero você e sua alma linda**

As coisas poderiam ter sido mais fáceis pra ele. Ela poderia ter o perdoado na quinta tentativa, eles poderiam ter saído, namorado por 5 meses mais ele sabia que não iria passar disso. Um namoro de 5 meses. Por um lado ele sabia que foi isso que o fez ele se apaixonar tanto por ela mais será que depois de ele realmente se apaixonar ela não cederia? O deixaria sofrer?

Mais as coisas mudaram. Ele realmente se apaixonou. Largou a vida de galinha apenas para ter uma só. Ela era tão especial. Tão especial que ele sentia necessidade de ser tudo o que ela sempre precisou e sonhou! Mais ela não via o amor que ele sentia por ela!

**Eu sei que você é algo especial**

**A você eu serei sempre fiel**

**Eu quero ser tudo que você sempre precisou**

**Então eu espero que você veja o coração em mim**

Tiago sabia que ela precisava de tempo e ele estava indo atrás do que ele tanto queria. **_Ela!_** Mais será que ele já não dera o tempo suficiente? Ele estava facilitando a mente dela, deixando claro tudo o que pensava e principalmente do que sentia! Mais se ela desse somente uma chance ele nunca a faria chorar! Mais para o desespero dele, tudo indicava que ela não estava nem um pouco afim de tentar.

**Sua alma linda**

**Você precisará de tempo para pensar nisso**

**Mas eu estou bem indo atrás do que quero**

**Eu facilitarei sua mente**

**Se você me der a chance**

**Eu nunca farei você chorar deixa disso, vamos tentar!**

Tiago era louco por uma única chance. Será que no fundo no fundo ela não o queria também? Ele não queria mais desperdiçar o precioso tempo dela, como ela sempre falava em alguma briga. Mais será que ela via tudo aquilo do mesmo modo que ele? Será que ela também gostava dele, mais preferia não dizer? Mais o porque disso se não há nada mais para se esconder entre os dois.

**Sou louco por querer você?**

**Baby você pensa em me querer também?**

**Não quero desperdiçar seu tempo**

**Você vê as coisas como eu vejo?**

**Só quero saber se você também sente isso**

**Não há nada mais a esconder**

Terminado essa pequena canção, Tiago a releu varias vezes. Nunca, em nenhuma redação escolar ele conseguirá ser tão objetivo em suas idéias e sentimentos. Mais ali estava escrito exatamente o que ele sentia e pensava sobre Lílian. Ali estava uma descrição exata de tudo aquilo que ele nem mais conseguia descrever.

Depois de ler tanto ele colocou o caderno em sua mochila e partiu para a segunda fase de aula, depois do almoço. Iria encontrar seus amigos, e tentar novamente convencê-los de seus sentimentos para que eles o ajudassem.

Tiago estava sentado juntos com os marotos na ultima fileira para as aulas triplas de historia e magia e como não podia ser diferente a sala toda estavam "quase" dormindo a não ser por 3 pessoas. Lílian e Remus estavam escrevendo tudo o que o professor falava e Tiago? Esse não era novidade! Estava pensando em Lílian. Pensando em o que fazer para conquista-la, apesar dele ter uma idéia em mente.

-Moony? - chamou Tiago cutucando Remus falando bem baixinho.

-O que é?- perguntou Remus irritado por Tiago ter-lo atrapalhado na explicação do professor.

-Será que você poderia me ensinar a tocar violão?

-Pra que você quer tocar violão Prongs? – perguntou Remus desconfiado. – você sempre disse que é um instrumento trouxa inútil!

-Pois é, mais se eu consegui o que eu quero, eu vou começar a amar o violão! Ele pode salvar a minha vida! – disse Tiago com empolgação.

-Ta se você quer tanto assim e se é tão importante pra você eu te ensino!

-Valeu cara, você vai ta quebrando um galhão pra mim!

-Ta mais você vai fica me devendo essa!

-Pode ter certeza que eu vou pagar com juros! – disse Tiago com um sorriso.

-O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Remus preocupado.

-Será que da pra calar a boca pra eu dormi? – pergunto um menino que estava do lado deles.

A semana passou muito corrida e Remus ensinou muito pouco para Tiago que estava aprendendo tudo em uma velocidade impressionante! Como ele já sabia das notas ele treinava o seu poema sobre Lílian meia modificada para fazer uma musica. Ele faltou a varias aulas e em seus dedos abriu varias feridas já que não estava acostumado a tocar violão.

Seus amigos estavam ficando preocupados com ele que mal comia e nem tinha mais tempo para as traquinagens de marotos que até Remus participava afinal das contas ele era um maroto! Tiago estava voltando ao dormitório com o violão quando ouviu os marotos conversa secretamente no quarto.

-Mais você tem certeza que todo esse sacrifício do Prongs é por causa da Evans? – perguntou Sirius incrédulo.

-Tenho Padfoot! Eu peguei sem querer a letra da musica que ele ta fazendo pra ela. Ele ta se acabando por causa dessa garota. É melhor a gente da um jeito nessa situação de uma vez pelo bem do Prongs!

-Eu também acho Moony! Mais iremos fazer o que?

-E se a gente ajudasse ele com ela?

-Como? – perguntou Sirius interessado.

-Você não ta ficando com a Helena, melhor a amiga da Evans?

-Pera ai! Nem precisa continuar! Eu já sei o que você quer que eu faça! Convença a Helena a falar com a Lílian pra ela ficar de uma vez por todas com o Tiago?

-Não! Essa tática é muito antiga e com ela eu tenho certeza que não adiantaria! – disse Moony como se tudo fosse obvio demais. – Você primeiramente tem que convencer a Helena que o Prongs é o cara certo pra Evans! Mais tem que convencer mesmo entendeu?

-Entendi e ai o que eu faço depois?

-Não é obvio? – perguntou Moony como se tudo fosse claro de mais.

-Nops! – disse Padfoot como se fosse obvio que ele não devesse entender.

-E olha que nessa nem eu entendi! - disse Wormtail.

-Você nunca entende nada Wormtail! – Padfoot jogou um travesseiro na cara de Wormtail.

-A questão não é essa! – interrompeu Remus irritado – Depois que você convencer a Helena, a questão fica um pouco mais fácil!

-Como assim mais fácil? – perguntou Padfoot mais depois se calou com o terrível olhar de Remus sobre ele – Me desculpa.

-Ela irá fazer uma visão mais profunda do Tiago para a Evans! – continuou Remus como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido. – Uma visão mais sentimental entende? – perguntou Remus não deixando Sirius responder – e é claro que não iremos ajudar em tudo mais iremos ajudar bastante o Prongs. Ele irá ter meio caminho andado pro plano dele com Evans e ai ele pensará que levou todos os créditos – tirando o dele aprender a tocar violão – com a Evans!

-E não é a mesma coisa do que eu tinha dito antes? – perguntou Sirius sem entender nada da diferença do que ele tinha sugerido para o plano e o que Remus.

-Claro que não! Ele é muito mais elaborado! Mexe mais com o lance dos sentimentos, saco? – enquanto eles continuavam a brigar pela diferencia do plano Tiago sorria do outro lado da porta. E então ele decidiu ir pagar a sua promessa ao Moony de que ele o pagaria com juros!

Duas semanas depois, Tiago sentia que era a hora e que se ele demorasse mais, perderia a sua chance de vez... Sua ultima chance... A fita que ele havia gravado tocando violão sambava em suas mãos. Ele não estava certo e nem confiante de sua idéia, mais o que se fazer se você esta em sua ultima chance?

-Prongs essa fita já ta irritando! – disse Padfoot irritado ao ver Tiago mexendo com aquela fita novamente. – e nós podemos saber o que tem nessa coisa?

-Bem Padfoot, vocês saberão em breve! – disse Prongs de um modo misterioso. – E bem, agora eu tenho que ir a um lugar rapidinho e já volto!

Tiago foi ansioso para o dormitório arrumar algumas coisas para mandar para Lílian. Ele pegou um buquê de rosas de todas as cores para representar tudo o que ele sentia por ela **(N/A: Sim! Vocês ñ esperava que eu fosse colocar lírios né? Se for pra ser piegas que seja mais romântico!) **amarrou uma pequena corrente de prata e ouro, enrolou em volta do buquê para segurar as rosas e colocou a fita no meio das flores e mandou a coruja da torre que ele havia levado para o dormitório evitando andar pelo castelo com as flores até o salão principal encontrar a Lílian.

Tiago saiu do dormitório correndo sentindo um frio enorme na barriga. Ele queria ver Lílian recebendo as flores mesmo não mandando remetente. Quando ele estava entrando no salão bagunçando os cabelos a coruja estava entrando no salão. Ele se sentou rapidamente junto aos amigos.

-Lil que lindo! – disse Helena – Tem cartão?

-Não! – disse Lílian com um sorriso no rosto apreciando a correntinha em suas mãos. – Olha que linda, tem um pingente de coração que abre e fecha! Ué eu não to conseguindo abri! A deixa pra lá, coloca pra mim? – pediu ela para uma de suas amigas.

-Claro! – depois de colocar a correntinha no pescoço da Lílian elas ficaram rindo. Lílian pegou o cartão que ela achou e leu para as amigas:

"_-Lily, vejo você todos os dias. Meu peito arde ao saber que você nem se quer me conhece de verdade, deixando assim muito mais difícil ter uma chance com você. Não te mandei lírios, pois sei que você as recebe todos os dias. De gente mais importante para você. Tem uma razão,cada cor tem um significado e terá um papel importante para quando você for ouvir uma fita que esta no meio das rosas. Ouça a fita sozinha. Sem suas amigas. Pelo menos na primeira vez, pois é algo muito pessoal e importante. Ouça com o colar e as rosas perto de ti. Você entenderá o que eu quero dizer! Sou alguém que espero que nessa minha ultima chance. Eu realmente consiga. _– Lílian sorriu e colocou o bilhete-carta contra seu corpo sorrindo –_ Assinado: Alguém que te ama muito". _

-Olha a Lily, arrasando corações! – todas começaram a rir e ela deu apenas uma careta. – e ai vamos ao dormitório ouvir a fita?

-Não!

-Não? – perguntou Virginia outra amiga da Lílian ficando seria. – como não?

-Não gente! Vocês ouviram o que ele disse! Na primeira vez que eu ouvir vai ser sozinha! Depois eu posso deixar vocês ouvirem!

-Você não pode fazer isso com a gente! – disse Letícia.

-Não só posso como vou! – disse Lílian firme se levantando com as coisas dela. – To indo pro dormitório agora ouvir a fita! Se alguém tentar ouvir ou entrar no quarto vocês já sabem das conseqüências!

-Nossa Lílian quem te vê falando assim, até parece que você ta falando serio!

-Mais eu estou! – ao sair do salão Lílian olhou de relancem Tiago com um ar de incrível desprezo.

Lílian chegou no dormitório ansiosa para ouvir a fita e saber finalmente quem era esse _"Alguém te ama muito". _Ela pegou seu toca fita e colocou a fita que estava na flor. Ela apertou Play e se sentou correndo na cama e deixou a correntinha e a flor na sua frente. Os primeiros acordes da musica começaram a tocar e as simpáticas flor a se mexer.

Lílian estava entusiasmada vendo as flores se mexerem conforme as primeiras notas da musica até que ela ouviu a voz do cantor e seu coração congelou. Era familiar. Ela prestou atenção na letra da musica e na voz enquanto as rosas dançavam em sua frente.

**I don't want another pretty face**

**(Eu não quero outro rosto bonito)**

I don't want just anyone to hold 

**(Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar)**

**I don't want my love to go waste**

**(Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor)**

I want you and your beautiful soul 

**(Eu quero você e sua alma bonita)**

Lílian não podia acreditar no que estava vivendo. Só prestava atenção na musica e focava seus olhos nas lindas flores a dançar. Era tudo tão esquisito. Não poderia acreditar que **_aquele _**insensível pudesse fazer algo como isso.

**I know that you are something special**

**(Eu sei que você é algo especial)**

**To you I'd be always faithful**

**(A você eu serei sempre fiel)**

**I want to be what you always needed**

**(Eu quero ser tudo que você sempre precisou)**

**Then I hope you'll see the heart in me**

**(Então eu espero que você veja o coração em mim)**

-Faz-me rir Potter, se acha que eu irei cair no seu papo só com essa musica e flores dançantes! É preciso muito mais que isso para eu acreditar em você!

**I don't want another pretty face**

**(Eu não quero outro rosto bonito)**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**(Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar)**

**I don't want my love to go waste**

**(Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor)**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**(Eu quero você e sua alma bonita)**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**(Você é a única que eu quero perseguir)**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**(Você é a única que eu quero abraçar)**

**I wont let another minute go to waste**

**(Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado)**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**(Eu quero você e sua alma linda)**

-Quantas garotas será que receberão uma fita dessa falando que elas irão ser a únicas e são as especiais para ele? Babaca!

**Your beautiful soul, yeah**

**(Sua alma linda, yeah)**

-Humpf! Ainda da esse yeah de veadinho! Blaaahhhh pra ele!

**You might need time to think it over**

**(Você precisará de tempo para pensar nisso)**

**But I'm just fine moving forward**

**(Mas eu estou bem indo atrás do que quero)**

**I'll ease your mind**

**(Eu facilitarei sua mente)**

**If you give me the chance**

**(Se você me der a chance)**

**I will never make you cry cmon lets try**

**(Eu nunca farei você chorar deixa disso, vamos tentar)**

-Precisarei de tempo pra pensar? Ele ta indo atrás do que ele quer? Ele ta facilitando a minha mente? Pede uma chance e ainda fala que não me fará chorar e é para tentarmos? A qual é quem ele pensa que é?

**I don't want another pretty face**

**(Eu não quero outro rosto bonito)**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**(Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar)**

**I don't want my love to go waste**

**(Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor)**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**(Eu quero você e sua alma bonita)**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**(Você é a única que eu quero perseguir)**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**(Você é a única que eu quero abraçar)**

**I wont let another minute go to waste**

**(Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado)**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**(Eu quero você e sua alma linda)**

-Humpf!

**Am I crazy for wanting you**

**(Sou louco por querer você?)**

**Baby do you think you could want me too**

**(Baby você pensa em me querer também?)**

**I don't wanna waste your time**

**(Não quero desperdiçar seu tempo)**

**Do you see things the way I do**

**(Você vê as coisas como eu vejo?)**

**I just wanna know that you feel it too**

**(Só quero saber se você também sente isso)**

**There is nothing left to hide**

**(Não há nada mais a esconder)**

-Lógico que é louco por mim! Louco pra se aproveitar e dizer que eu resisti novamente! Audácia dele pensar que eu irei querer ele também! E se não quer desperdiçar meu tempo por que ainda tenta? Eu não sinto nada e não tenho nada a esconder! Só peço pra parar de correr atrás de mim!

**I don't want another pretty face**

**(Eu não quero outro rosto bonito)**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**(Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar)**

**I don't want my love to go waste**

**(Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor)**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**(Eu quero você e sua alma bonita)**

**You're the one I wanna chase**

**(Você é a única que eu quero perseguir)**

**You're the one I wanna hold**

**(Você é a única que eu quero abraçar)**

**I wont let another minute go to waste**

**(Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado)**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**(Eu quero você e sua alma linda)**

**I don't want another pretty face**

**(Eu não quero outro rosto bonito)**

**I don't want just anyone to hold**

**(Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar)**

**I don't want my love to go waste**

**(Eu não quero desperdiçar meu amor)**

**I want you and your beautiful soul**

**(Eu quero você e sua alma bonita)**

-Só tenho que admitir que a musica toda até que é bonitinha e esse refrão e tudo mais... Merlin o que eu to falando!

As flores dançando levaram o colar até Lílian e prendeu em seu pescoço. Antes do ultimo trecho as pétalas escreverão as seguintes frases:

"_De a ultima chance. Eu te adoro, sou apaixonado por você e não consigo mentalizar meu mundo sem você! Por favor, me de essa chance! Não irei desaponta-la novamente."_

**ooooooo**

**Beautiful Soul, yeah**

**(alma maravilhosa)**

**oooooo, yeah**

**Your beautiful soul**

**(Sua alma linda)**

**yeah**

Depois dessa ultima parte das musicas, com as ultimas notas as flores voaram para o teto e explodiram em pétalas de rosas por todos os lados. Lílian ia desligar o toca fita quando viu que Tiago iria falar. O que só fez seu receio aumentar.

"_Eu estava no meu quarto, trancado e sozinho, Pensando em como a minha vida era antes, e depois de você. Posso te garantir com 100 de certeza de que era muito mais feliz antes de você!..."_

-OTIMO ENTÃO PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO DESISTI DE MIM? – gritou Lílian desesperada e de saco cheio dessas palavras e situações que a feriam profundamente.

"_... Sabe eu era mais feliz, por não sofrer por amor. A pior coisa da minha vida foi me apaixonar por uma pessoa durona e irredutível.Não vou dizer que nunca me apaixonei na vida antes de você pois é mentira! Me apaixonei muito, por garotas lindas e belas, que você nem de perto alcançaria tal beleza!..."_

-O que ele quer? Acabar comigo de uma vez ou fica comigo? – perguntou-se Lílian em um murmúrio deixando duas lagrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

"_... Não é apenas beleza que você perde de longe, mais sim a paixão pela vida, a sede de amar! Você me lembra uma pessoa seca que muitas vezes parece ser feita de pedras e sem sentimentos. Para você, nunca bastou apenas me dizer não! Tinha que me humilhar perante todos, para dar-se por satisfeita. Olha! Achei algo parecido na gente..."_

-Droga garoto o que você quer? – perguntou-se Lílian novamente sendo destruído por aquelas palavras tão dura. Tinha vontade de desligar o toca fita mais algo em sua cabeça a impedia de fazer isso e algo dizia que deveria ouvir até o final e assim ela faria!

"_... Nas nossas brigas perante a escola você sempre diz que sou arrogante e cruel, mais o que você é quando sente prazer em me humilhar e só pensa em você como algo superior? Você acha que eu só quero me mostra mais o que você faz quando promove esses seus showzinhos? Você me julga! Ninguém tem esse direito! Ninguém pode julgar ninguém, mais é isso o que você faz!..."_

-Não, não,não! – murmurava Lílian tapando a orelha com a mão, falhando miseravelmente.

"_...Eu só quero uma chance! Com tantas garotas por ai foi justo com você? Justo com você que meu coração encrencou. Você de longe tem todas as qualidades que aprecio em uma garota e não é só a beleza que conta! Eu te amo! Com tantas garotas porque eu insistiria justo por você? Mais parece que seu ego é tão grande que você se julgou uma boa conquista e aposta! Mais você não é só assim tão cheia de defeitos. Tem suas grandes qualidades, veja só eu reconheço as suas qualidades mais você nunca reconheceu uma minha..."_

Lílian levantou e foi na frente do espelho da sua penteadeira ver o seu estado deplorável, de angustia e de remorso.

"_... Quando você esta longe de mim e rindo com seus amigos, você esbanja simplicidade, harmonia e carinho. Meu coração se aquece só de te ver rindo de longe. Seu rosto meigo e simpático rindo de algo engraçado dito por seus amigos é inexplicável. Eu amo até a sua feição quando esta seria ou concentrada. Eu amo quando você franzi a testa quando esta com duvida. E você é uma pessoa doce e bonita. Seus olhos verdes me seduzem. Eu te amo a cada dia mais e penso que a gente seria felizes. Não estou dizendo para nós nos casarmos. Deixemos rolar e vemos até aonde vamos. O tempo de duração não conta nada perto da intensidade. E eu pretendo te amar com muita intensidade. Iremos corrigir ambos os erros que fizemos e iremos melhorar, basta uma chance ou o mínimo detalhe que seja... Apenas aceite e me ame!" _

A fita acabou e Lílian respirou fundo. Ela entendeu a intenção dele por mais que não quisesse admitir, mais ela ficou com tanto remorso... Mais teria que continuar a vida e decidir o que fazer. Na ultima olhada no espelho, a correntinha se abriu, em um lado a foto da Lílian, do outro, Tiago com seu incrível sorriso e carisma. Ela limpou o rosto jogou a fita na bolsa e saiu do quarto para a aula. Ela mal conseguia prestar atenção na aula. A única coisa que ela fez foi rabiscar o canto dos livros pensando em que fazer.

Ao bater o sinal para o final da aula, Lílian demorou um pouco para guardar as coisas e ao sair da sala no corredor vazio, Lílian viu Tiago logo a frente. E tomada por um impulso ela o chamou, e ele virou olhando para ela com o coração saindo pela boca. Lílian aperto forte na mão a fita que segurava.

-Que diabos você quer afinal? – perguntou Lílian brava para Tiago jogando a fita com força no peito dele. – Queria acabar comigo? Pois saiba da nova: Pelo menos uma coisa comigo você conseguiu! – agora Lílian já chorava e estava com muita raiva, e era raiva de si mesma.

-Eu não estou querendo acabar com você! A única coisa que eu quero é mostrar que eu te amo muito, e se eu disse tudo aquilo é pra você cair na real e ver que tudo o que faço não é tão ruim assim e nem tão diferente de você!

-Eu nunca pensei que fosse assim! – disse Lílian triste olhando pros lados.

-Mais você não é! – disse ele chegando perto no que ela se afastou.

-Não é só porque eu fiquei nesse estado que eu aceitarei ficar com você!

-Poxa Lílian qual é! Olha tudo o que eu fiz pra você! Será que não ta obvio que não é apenas curtição?

-Só esse papinho michuruca não vai me convencer! – Tiago então lhe mostrou as mãos, todas cheias de feridas. – Merlin, como você fez isso?

-Tentando aprender a tocar violão pra fazer a sua musica! – Lílian ficou em silencio. – isso basta para você? – Lílian simplesmente em resposta o beijou pois não sabia o que dizer. – Uau, bem melhor do que imaginei! – Lílian riu com o comentário do Tiago e eles andaram de mãos dadas para o salão principal...

-Sabe, o seu amigo Lupin?

-O que tem?

-Ele ta gostando mesmo da minha amiga Letícia, porque depois que você conversou com ela, ela anda suspirando pelos cantos e disse que falaria com ele hoje!

-É, o Aluado vai ficar me devendo essa! Como eu disse, pagarei com juros!

-Como assim pagar com juros?

-Essa é uma longa historia... Ih olha lá não é o Aluado se amassando com a sua Amiga? – disse Tiago vendo Remus dando o maior beijasso na Letícia...

-É Tiago, parece que hoje a gente deu inicio ao nosso final feliz! – disse Lílian rindo e logo em seguida selando seus lábios...

**.+. Fim! .+.**

**N/A: **E ai gostaram da fic? Após postar a Banda de Rock senti que deveria postar essa fic e k estamos nós! Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fic, pois ela é a idéia em que acredito, o Tiago pode estar errado em muitas coisas mais a Lily não fica muito atrás...

Deixem reviews!

Responderei semana que vem!

**Beijos a todos!**

**01/08/2006 – 15:47**


End file.
